Embry and Sareena: A Twilight Fanfic
by xSweetHeaven
Summary: Years have past, and now Jacob and Renesmee have their own daughter, a girl named Sareena, who is imprinted with Embry. I'm really bad at summaries, but R&R, anyways, please! 3 3 3
1. Baby Girl

**Hey guys! So, this is a new fanfic I've been working on. I really hope you guys like it. I've been working on it for about two weeks. Anyway, here it is!**

**~OXOXYOUWISHYOUWEREMEOXOX~**

Chapter One: Baby Girl

Jacob's POV:

I sat there, holding my newborn baby girl in my arms. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, aside from her mother.

The newborn looked up at me with her big, chocolate brown eyes, and I smiled.

"What are you going to name her?" Bella asked.

Everybody looked at Renesmee. "I was thinking Sareena," she said.

I smiled and so did everyone else. "Sareena," I said. "I like it."

"It's a beautiful name," Edward said. "She is very beautiful, just like her mother and grandmother."

"Thanks Dad," Renesmee said, smiling at Edward. Edward smiled back at her.

"Well," Carlisle said. "We should all leave and let Renesmee and Jacob have some alone time with Sareena." Every one nodded and left.

"Edward's right," I said. I saw Renesmee's eyes widen in suprise. I had never said anything that was nice about Edward, except that he brought a wonderful and beautiful person into this world. "Sareena is beautiful, just like you."

"Yeah, she is," Renesmee said. "I thought we could name her Sareena Cadence Black. What do you think?"

"Sareena Cadence Black. I like it," I said.

"I knew you would. She looks like you, you know."

I looked at Renesmee, then at Sareena. "I don't think so," I said. "She's way too beautiful to look like me. I think she looks like you."

It was true. Sareena was way too beautiful to look like me. She looked exactly like her mother. She had the same chocolate brown eyes, facial features, and curly locks. I did notice, though, that she had my black hair color. Like I said, she was beautiful.

"Whatever. I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep now," Renesmee said.

"Okay, sweetheart," I said, getting up out of my chair with Sareena still in my arms, walking over to Renesmee's bed, and kissing her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Jacob," she said. Then, within a minute, she was asleep.

I left the room, Sareena in my arms, and headed downstairs.

**There's the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I know it's short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!**

**~OXOXYOUWISHYOUWEREMEOXOX~**


	2. Sorry Jake You know it wasn't my fault

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of Embry and Sareena: A Twilight Fanfic. I really hope you guys liked the first chapter. This one is longer, I promise. Anyway, here's the second chapter!**

**~OXOXYOUWISHYOUWEREMEOXOX~**

Chapter Two: Sorry Jake. It wasn't my fault. Don't kill me:

Embry's POV:

I stood by the front door of the Cullens' house, waiting for Jake. Everyone knew Nessie was giving birth today, so the whole pack came. Seth was sitting on the couch, talking to the mind reader, Edward. Leah was standing in the corner, glaring at Bella, who was talking to the blonde chick, Rosalie. Quil was sitting in one of the chairs, talking to the blonde male, Jasper and the short, spiky haired vampire, Alice. **(A/N: I really don't know who's all in Jacob's pack, so please don't be mad!)** We were all here, wanting to see what the baby was and what it looked like.

Jake came walking into the living room, carrying the baby in his arms. "Nessie's sleeping," he said.

Everybody but the Cullens huddled around Jake and looked at the baby. It was a girl. She looked just like Nessie, but had Jake's hair color.

"What's her name?" Seth asked.

"Sareena Cadence Black," Jake answered.

When Jake said her name, Sareena opened her eyes, and looked directly at me.

In that moment, everything that held me where I was- every string- was cut swiftly. My love for my friends, my love for my family, my hatred for my enemies was all gone.

I wasn't floating though. All the strings that had been cut were now replaced by a new string. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. Millions of steel cables were now holding me down, pulling me toward the very center of the universe.

There was only one thing keeping me where I stood. That beautiful baby girl in Jake's arms. Sareena.

"Jacob," Edward said. He stood up from his seat and gestured toward the kitchen. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Jake looked up at him. "Sure," he said. He handed Sareena to Bella and left the room with Edward.

I didn't notice I was staring at Sareena until Jake came back into the room and cleared his throat loudly. "Embry," he said. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me. Not staring, but glaring. He was glaring at me. I then realized that Edward had told him that I had imprinted on Sareena. Stupid mind-reader.

"Jake," I said, holding my hands up as if I was being arrested and Jake was the cop, holding a gun that was pointed at me. "It wasn't my fault. I had no control over it. You know that. You have to believe me."

"I know you had no control over it, but still," Jake said. He was still glaring at me.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, Sareena still in her arms.

"Embry imprinted on Sareena," Edward said, walking back into the room.

Everyone's eyes widened and I could feel that they were staring at me. But I kept staring at Jake.

"That explains why he was staring at her like a lost puppy," Rosalie said. I swear, sometimes, she can be so bitchy you just want to lunge at her and rip her throat out and tear her to little pieces and burn them, but you don't because then, you'd have Emmett ripping you to peices.

"Kinda like Jake with Nessie," Emmett said.

Jake's face hardened a little, and I could see that he was remebering the day Bella found out that he had imprinted on her daughter. The expression only lasted a minute, though, because Nessie came up and put a hand on Jake's shoulder, making him relax.

"What's going on?" she asked. "You all woke me up."

"Nothing," Jake said. "Just that Embry imprinted."

"Really? On who?" Nessie asked.

"On our daughter," Jake answered.

Nessie's eyes widened, then went back to normal. She looked at me, and I could see that, instead of her eyes being filled with hatred, they were full of warmth and happiness. She ran up and hugged me tightly. "Congratulations Embry!" she said. "I know you'll treat my daughter well, but if you ever do end up hurting her, you'll me after your ass." Then, she released me and walked over to Bella and Bella handed Nessie Sareena, and Nessie walked back over to Jake, who put his arm around her waist.

"Thanks Nessie," I said, smiling warmly at her. She returned the warm smile.

"Fine," Jake said. "But, if you hurt Sareena, I swear to god that I will kill you, whether or not you're one of my brothers."

*Later that night*

Embry's POV:

I sat on the end of the bed that Nessie had made for me. Earlier during the day, Nessie and Jake decided to let me live with them, as long as I didn't do anything stupid. Nessie said she had thought it was the right thing to do, because that's what Bella and Edward did for her and Jake. So, they agreed to let me move in with them.

My room was right across the hall from Sareena's room and right next door to Nessie and Jake's room. The living room was at the end of the hall, and the kitchen was connected openly to the living room. The bathroom was also connected to the living room. The house was kind of big, but at the same time, it was small and cozy.

I decided to go to sleep, so I crawled under the covers and was asleep within just a few minutes.

**There's the second chapter! Hope you guys liked it! It was definately longer than the first chapter, I know that. Anyway, I really hope you guys liked it!**

**~OXOXYOUWISHYOUWEREMEOXOX~**


	3. Her First Day of School

**Hey guys! Here's the third chapter of Embry and Sareena: A Twilight Fanfic. I really hope you guys liked the second chapter. This one will be longer, I promise. Anyway, here's the third chapter!**

**~OXOXYOUWISHYOUWEREMEOXOX~**

Chapter Three: Her First Day of School:

Sareena's POV:

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked so much like my mom. I had the same big, chocolate brown eyes, facial features, and curly locks as she did. But, I had my father's black hair color.

My mom was Renesmee Cullen Black, daughter of Bella Marie Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. She was one of the few half-human, half-vampire hybrids in the world. She looked exactly like her father, Edward, but she had her grandpa Charlie's curls and her mom's eyes. She also had a special talent. She was able to show you her thoughts just by touching you. It was amazing. She was amazing.

My father was Jacob Black, son of Billy Black, grandson of Ephiam Black. He was a wolf, or a shape-shifter. He could morph into a wolf, and it was awesome. He had met my grandma when they were little kids, and he had been in love with her ever since, until the day my mom was born. That was the day he imprinted on her, the day he fell in love with her. It was the day he swore to protect her forever.

When I was born, my whole family was there. My great-grandfather Carlisle, my great-grandmother Esme, my aunts Rosalie and Alice, my uncles Emmett and Jasper, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil Atera, and Embry Call.

Seth and Leah lived on my family's territory, but my family didn't care, because they helped keep my mom safe. Leah lived in a small little cottage, alone, with Seth living just a few hundred yards away from her. Seth, too, lived in a small little cottage. My grandmother Esme had built both cottages.

Quil was living right next door to my mom and dad. He lived with his wife, Claire. They had two children, one girl named Kimberly and one boy named Harry. They were really happy. Kimberly was almost a year younger than me, but she went to the same school that I was going to be going to, and it would feel nice to know someone.

Embry lived with me, my mom, and my dad. Why, you ask? Because me and Embry are imprinted and my mom thought it would be the right thing to let him live with us, since that was what my grandmother and grandfather did when my mom and dad were imprinted. When I turned five, physically fifteen, my mom and dad decided to let me and Embry share a room, sleep together. Embry was very protective of me, sometimes way too protective, but I still loved him and needed him. He made me happy when I was sad, laugh when I was crying, smile when I was frowning. He made me a better person.

After looking at myself in the mirror for a minute, I grabbed my purse and left my room, heading for the kitchen. "Morning," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart," my mom said. She was filling a cup with blood, and set it down on the counter when all the blood was in it. She threw the blood bag in the trash and shut the lid.

"Morning cupcake," my dad said. 'Cupcake' was the nickname my dad had given me when I was a baby. I had always liked cupcakes, and ate every cupcake I saw that was edible. So, my dad started calling me 'Cupcake' and it stuck.

"Morning beautiful," Embry said, running up and wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him, and let myself feel his warmth. Embry's body temperature was very hot, almost a hundred degrees, like my dad's. It made heat radiat from his body, warming who ever was near him. It made me feel tingly inside, and made me want to just keep hugging him all day, every day, but I knew I couldn't.

When Embry pulled away, he walked me over to the counter, his arm still around my waist, and handed me the cup of blood. Yes, I drink blood. No, that's not all I eat. I can also eat human food, but, like my mother, I prefer blood. I took the cup out of his hand and put it to my mouth, gulping the cold liquid down. When the cup was empty Embry took it out of my hand and set it back on the counter.

"Are you ready to for your first day of high school?" he asked me.

"Yep," I replied.

"Okay, then let's go," he said.

"Bye mom. Bye dad," I said as Embry pulled me toward the front, opened it, and led me outside, closing the door behind us.

*At School*

Sareena's POV:

I walked to Trigonometry with Embry, my hand intertwined in his. We had almost every class together, thank god. The only classes we didn't have together were Spanish and Gym. When we reached the Trig room, we walked up to the teacher and handed our slips that were supposed to be signed by every teacher. He signed them, handed them back to us, and told us where to sit. We got the back of the room, our one table. Again, thank god.

The bell rang, and the teacher called the class to order. He took roll, then had me and Embry introduce our selves.

"Okay, class," he said. "Today, we have two new students. Their names are Sareena Black and Embry Call. Embry, Sareena, would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?"

_No,_ I thought. "Yes," I said. I stood up and looked at the class. "Hello, my name is Sareena Black, as you now know. I'm sixteen, and I moved here from Los Angeles. Thank you." Then I sat back down, and Embry stood up.

"Hey, my name is Embry Call, but you guys already know that. I'm sixteen, and I moved here from Los Angeles, too. I'm a friend of Sareena's and I live with her. My parents died a couple of years ago, and her parents took me in. That's all. Thanks." Then he sat back down next to me and grabbed my hand under the table.

"Thank you Embry, Sareena. Now, class, let's begin. Today, we'll start with..." he went into a lecture of something that I didn't know anything about, and I didn't care. I just sat there, staring at Embry, who was actually paying attention, with my hand intertwined with his.

The bell rang, and me and Embry stood and gathered our stuff, and left the classroom. Trigonometry was third hour, and fourth hour was gym. One of the two classes I had without Embry.

Embry walked me to Gym, then sqeezed my hand, and left to head off to his fourth hour class, which was Spanish.

I walked into the gymnasium and up to the coach. I handed her my slip. She signed it, handed it back to me, and handed me a uniform, and told me to go get changed. I went into the locker room and changed out of my clothes into my uniform and left the locker room. The coach told us to stand in a line on the sideline of the basketball court. I went to stand next to a skinnny girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. The coach then divided us into pairs, and I got paired with the girl I was standing next to. The coach then said for one of each pair to grab a basketball and begin passing it back and forth. While we did this, I learned that the girl's name was Ashley Newton, and that her parents knew the Cullens, my family. I also learned that her mom's name was Jessica and that she was friends with my grandmother, Bella, and that her father's name was Mike Newton, and that he had had a crush on my grandmother, until she told him to ask out Jessica. I learned many things about Ashley, and she learned what she thought was many things about me. I had to lie to her and tell her that my grandmother and grandfather were my parents and that they were dead, and that my sister and her husband had taken me and Embry in. She believed every bit of it, and didn't suspect that I was lying to her. Which was a good thing.

After about thirty minutes of passing the basketballs back and forth, the coach- I learned from Ashley that her name was Coach Wiggs- told us to put the balls away and go get changed. We did, and while we were getting dressed, me and Ashley were talking.

"So, do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" she asked me, while she she was tying her shoe.

"Sure," I said. "Is it okay if Embry eats with us?"

She finishedd tying her shoe, and started brushing her hair. "Is he your friend that you sat next to in Trig class that you live with?" she asked me. Ashley must've had Trig with me and Embry third hour, because she wouldn't know that if she had another class.

I nod, and put on my boots. "Yeah," I said.

"Sure," she said. "He can eat with us. Hey, does he have a girlfriend?"

That threw me off guard. She had only known Embry for like an hour and she was already asking if he was single or not? _Wow,_I thought. "Yeah, he does. Back home in Los Angeles," I said.

She frowned. "Oh well, that's okay I guess," she said. "Whoever he's with must be pretty lucky. He seemed like a really nice guy.

_You have no idea how lucky I am,_ I thought. "She is. And he is a great guy," I said.

When we were finished getting changed back into our regular clothes, me and Ashley grabbed our purses, and by the time we were out of the locker room, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch.

As we were walking to the cafeteria, me and Ashley meet up with Embry. I introduced them to each other. "Ashley, meet Embry Call. Embry, meet Ashley Newton," I said. "Ashley, Embry is my best friend, and has been my best friend ever since we were little babies. We're practically family."

Ashley smiled. "Cool," she said. "Ready to go eat?"

Me and Embry nodded and followed Ashley to the cafeteria, where we sat and ate lunch with her friends, Justin, Jaylee, and Christina.

When the bell rang that signaled lunch was over, me and Embry took our trays to the trash, dumped the food that was left into the trash can, and set them on a metal bench, and went to sixth hour.

**Hey guys! So, that's the third chapter. I know it's kinda boring, but it's all I could think of. I stayed up till two in the morning writing this. I hope you guys liked it, even if it was a little boring!**

**~OXOXYOUWISHYOUWEREMEOXOX~**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop has been messing and I've been grounded. Sorry. Anyway, I want you guys to know that I will update my story whenever I possibly can. I love you guys!**

**~HouseOfNightFan101~**

**P.S. And I changed my penname again. I broke up with my boyfriend, so I decided to change my penname. **


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hi guys! So, I'm sorry I haven't updated like I said I would... I kind of ran out of ideas for this fan fiction and my House of Night fan fiction. But, I finally got a few ideas for them! So, as soon as possible, I'll start typing those ideas up into chapters, and I'll post them. Okay? I really love you guys, thanks!**

**~xSweetHeaven~**

**P.S. I know I changed my username a lot, but I promise I'll keep it as xSweetHeaven from now on. I actually really like this username so... yeah. :P**


End file.
